One Dance
by BlueyedHybrid
Summary: It took just one dance, to change her life. Her current boyfriend is abusive, not many know it. So, what could his brother possibly do to correct it?
1. Chapter 1

**A drabble of sorts. I do not own Inuyasha!**

She couldn't believe she got talked into this! What the hell was she doing in a dance club? Kagome stood with her friends who, beyond all reasons known to her, had talked her into going out to a club with them. If her boyfriend only knew where she was he would no doubt have a conniption fit, sling her over his shoulder, and haul her ass back home.

"Tell me why I let you people bring me here again?" she asked.

"Because you need to relax and have some fun, you're too uptight!" her friend Leigha had been trying to get her here for the last 2 years and she had found every excuse in the book to avoid the experience. Though tonight they had lied to her and told her they were going out to a nice dinner, even had her dress up and put on makeup which didn't happen often. Making her wear a pair of tight fitting jeans and a sapphire blue halter style shirt, with a large studded embellishment under the bust where it gathered. Sneaky demons they were proving to be. Leigha being an earth elemental, and Shiori being a half bat demon while her and Sango were human. Though Sango being a master fighter and herself being a trained miko just added to the oddity of the group.

"Come on Kags, lighten up!" Sango said.

The lights were bright, the music was loud, and the smell of alcohol and sweat was thick. The dance floor was alive with people, bumping and grinding into each other. Shaking her head, Kagome turned to her friends.

"How is this fun?"

"Trust me, you just need a drink." Shiori said.

"You have no idea!" Kagome replied sarcastically.

After a round of laughter, they approached the bar. Each ordering their poison of choice. Kagome ordered a Pina Coloda, while the others had versions of margaritas. The bartender handed the girls their drinks, and sent a wink toward Kagome. Rolling her eyes, Kagome turned from the bar to look again at the dance floor. It had been a while since she had danced. Inuyasha, her boyfriend, didn't like to dance and he didn't like going out. Watching everyone, she realized that she kind of missed it.

"You ready Kags?" Sango asked.

"I'm still not happy with any of you, but what the hell? I'm already here, might as well." She said with a small smile. Her friends gave a hoot, then they proceeded to the crowded area. It took a few minutes, but after a bit she allowed the music to wash over her and take control. Closing her eyes and letting her body move to the rhythm, she lost herself. It had been too long since she had felt free. Inuyasha was very controlling, possessive, and over bearing. Her friends knew this, but what they didn't know about was the beatings. Whenever she disobeyed, said something wrong, cooked a meal wrong, or wasn't home when she said she would be. That part of her relationship she kept to herself, no reason for the others to know. For now, she let go. As the song merged into another without a missed note, she kept tempo while swaying her hips in time. A few minutes later, she felt someone move up behind her. At first thinking it was one of her friends, she just continued to dance. Until she felt the brush of a demonic male aura, not a females. Shooting her eyes open, she saw Sango and Shiori dancing together then Leigha was with a kitsune male. She started to stiffen, until a pair of hands came to rest on her hips. They guided her back into motion, then a light breeze brushed her ear. After silently analyzing the aura, she shockingly found that she knew this person.

"I didn't know you frequented these types of places." She said loud enough for the man to hear her over the music.

"The same can be said of you. I didn't think the half breed would've let you out of his sight." The voice flowed over her ear like pure silk, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

"I was deceived into a girl's night out. What's your excuse Sesshoumaru?" she said as she more easily kept up with his motions, his hands still on her hips.

"Business associate wanted to meet here, saw you and your friends walk in." he had been waiting for the opportunity to get this woman alone. He wasn't stupid, he knew what his asshole half-brother was doing to her. At first he hadn't cared, thinking she was just another whore like his last bitch. Kagome had changed his view of her when she had been the only one to come to their father's funeral. The old man had died of a rare disease that targeted demon immune systems. Inuyasha hadn't even showed, but she had sat in the back and cried. She had met their father a few times, and he had loved her. Toga Taisho had hoped that Kagome was going to be the one to turn Inuyasha around, he had been wrong. Sesshoumaru had since felt a sliver of respect for the girl, which grew once he realized what she was putting up with. He had observed her from a safe distance, at family gatherings that Inuyasha had been forced to attend and such. He found her to be a sweet, caring, pure individual. But since the abuse was getting worse her light had started dimming. He couldn't let that happen, he had been waiting for the chance to talk to her. Then she walked into the same bar he was in, without the bastard.

"Looks like we were both forced here then. So, why are you bothering to dance with me?" she asked.

"I wanted to." It was nothing but a whisper, she even doubted she heard it. But the warmth on her ear, told her that he had spoken it. Kagome let out an unsteady breath, something was different. Sesshoumaru had never spared her more than a glance before their fathers passing. Afterward, he seemed to be studying her. She didn't know why, but it felt like he was trying to figure her out. Like she was some kind of mystery, which was absurd!

"Why?" she asked. She felt his hands grip her tighter, then one reached around and settled on her slightly exposed stomach.

"Does there have to be a reason?" he asked. She decided that she'd just enjoy the moment, it would be over sooner than she'd like. She'd have to return to her normal life, to his brother. She had already been planning to leave Inuyasha, she just didn't know how yet. She was brought out of her thoughts by the well sculpted body behind her, starting to push closer to her. His presence was over whelming, engulfing her in his warmth. Surprisingly, she felt safe.

"Would your friends mind if I stole you from them, so we could talk?" he asked huskily. Sending another trimmer through her.

"I'm not sure." She answered.

"No matter, they're busy right now anyway." Causing Kagome to look up again, and sure enough all three girls were now busy with their own male partners. Feeling a light pull on her elbow, she turned to follow. She trusted Sesshoumaru, he had never tried to hurt her in any way. He had actually called Inuyasha out on some of his treatment of her, especially when others saw it. So, she didn't fight or complain when he led her out to his silver and black Lamborghini. Assisted her in the passenger seat then moved to take the wheel, the engine purred to life. Kagome didn't know where they were going, but at the moment didn't care. After about twenty minutes of driving, they turned down a long gated driveway. Another five minutes found them in front of a beautiful mansion. She couldn't stop her jaw from dropping at the size, she knew the family had money. Lots of it actually, but she had never seen any of them flaunt it per say. Inuyasha swindled his money away gambling and in poor business deals. Obviously, Sesshoumaru knew how to manage his finances properly. When they stopped, he went to help her out like a gentleman. Which she didn't quite know how to take, since she wasn't used to being treated like a lady. Sesshoumaru took notice of this, that she was a little uncomfortable with his treatment of her. However, he was determined she show her the error of Inuyasha's ways.

"Welcome to my home." He said as they entered in through the front door. After showing her around a little, they settled in the living room.

"What is that you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked. She had sat on a sleek black loveseat, then stiffened when he came to sit next to her.

"How long do you plan to hide my brother's crimes?" he didn't beat around the bush, he wanted to get this part out of the way as soon as possible. There were more, pleasurable, things he rather be doing at the moment. A few years of watching her, learning about her, watching her endure abuse, was enough for him. He was ready to pull her out of it, and show her how she should've been treated all along.

"Excuse me?" she asked startled.

"I'm aware of Inuyasha's treatment of you. How long do you plan to hide it?"

"Umm, I uh, I…" she fumbled her words, not knowing what to say. She had thought no one knew.

"Makeup and fake tanner might hide the bruises from human or hanyou eyes, but not mine. You have the remnants of a black eye, there's some bruising around your collarbone as well. Are there more?"

She was speechless, she hadn't expected this. Sure she had planned to leave her boyfriend soon, but she didn't expect for anyone to notice anything before then. But, seeing that Sesshoumaru seemed insistent on knowing, she would tell him.

"It's been going on for about two years now, it started out with just yelling. Then he slapped me for the first time, it snowballed from there." She couldn't look him in the eye any longer. She felt stupid for thinking she could hide this, especially from someone like him.

"Well, it ends now. Do you have anywhere to go?" since she lived with the idiot it wasn't safe for her to go home.

"I can ask Sango…"

"You'll stay here until you get on your feet." He cut her off. While he had no problem with her friends, he didn't underestimate his brother's reaction when he found out. He'd rather her be in a place where she would be protected.

"That's not necessary Sesshoumaru, I don't want to intrude on you." She said.

"Nonsense, you see the size home I have. It would not be an intrusion."

"This is so sudden, what am I supposed to tell everyone?" she asked. She was really trying to wrap her mind around what was happening, and failing. Looking up at him for the first time, she saw him staring at her. Something in those golden orbs told her that there was more to his offer then she first thought.

"Nothing, not until you're ready." He said, his voice had taken on the same huskiness from the club. Suddenly she realized how close they were sitting together, not even an inch separated them. Swallowing hard, Kagome tried to discretely put some space between them. However, Sesshoumaru wasn't having it. He leaned in until he could feel her breath on his face, his body pressed against hers as she leaned back against the chair arm. Seeing apprehension on her face, he knew he needed to calm her quickly.

"I'm not going to harm you, I wouldn't dream of it." He whispered.

"Then what are you doing?" she asked in a hushed tone, slowly falling victim to his warmth. Inuyasha never looked at her like this man was doing, such warmth and care.

"Showing how you should be treated." Closing the distance, he pressed himself securely against her. Hearing her gasp as his lips caressed hers, one of his hands lightly touched her neck. Trailing to the back of her head, he tilted her head and deepened the kiss. Kagome couldn't find it in herself to fight even if she wanted to, which she didn't. He was so gentle, achingly gentle. Something she hadn't experienced before, but was thoroughly enjoying. She knew she probably should feel taken advantage of, instead she felt secure. Breaking apart for air, their foreheads rested against the others.

"What does this mean?" she whispered.

"That I'd like it if you lived with me instead, he will not hurt you again." Hearing her sigh, he had a moment of concern that she might decline.

"Thank you, I accept." She said as she kissed him lightly on the cheek. Seeing the ghost of a smile on his face, she smiled as well. He leaned down to her neck and nuzzled into her, pushing Inuyasha's scent away and putting his in place. The bastard hadn't properly scent marked her, or else it would've been harder to overpower it.

"Are you doing what I think you're doing?" she asked.

"Indeed." Hearing her light laugh, he looked up at her.

"Sorry, I just never thought the great and mighty Sesshoumaru would want a human."

"Contrary to popular belief, I don't hate all humans." He answered before nipping her nose. Even though this was the first night of them being together, he had waited so long that it just felt right being so open.

Oh, well then in that case." She leaned forward and initiated their second kiss. Placing one hand on his chest and the other in his hair. Sesshoumaru growled in approval and took the lead, swiveling his legs around to lay completely on top of her. Without thinking she brought both knees up so he was cradled between her thighs. She had never felt so open with anyone like she was now, he made it so easy. He was so sexy, a fact that she had always thought. Even when she was with Inuyasha she had silently compared the two. Many would think her a whore, but at the moment she didn't care. Her body was already craving him, and she didn't want to say no. His large hands started sliding down her shoulders, over her sides, and coming to rest on her hips. He was please at how responsive she was to him, he had hoped that she would be. He knew she was no cheap woman, and he had every intention to show her how much he cherished her already. Leaving her lips to skim her jawline, down to her neck where he left a trail of light bites. Coming to where he hoped his mating mark would lie soon, he began to suck on her sensitive skin. Kagome moaned from the sensations, rubbing her hands up under his dress shirt. She met warm, hard flesh wrapped around steel like muscle. Her body suddenly felt hotter than she remembered it being, the feeling of being overdressed filled her. Her flesh cried out for contact with his. Fingers fumbling, his shirt buttons start coming undone. Another growl met her ears as he helped her, once his shirt was off he allowed her to peruse him. The smell of arousal heightened as her eyes soaked in his sculpted abs, pecks, and biceps. Smirking at her approval, Sesshoumaru started to untie her halter top. Leaving it draped over her shoulders, he leaned down and used his teeth to pull it lower. Stopping just before her chest was bared, he moved back up to kiss her lips again.

"I don't want to rush you, if you're not ready just say so." He whispered directly into her ear. Feeling her smile, he pulled back to look into her eyes.

"Thank you, as much as I want this, I think it is too soon. I'm sorry." She felt bad for possibly leading him on, but she was thankful he wasn't going to push her.

"Nothing to be sorry about." He answered with this signature smirk. They continued to lay there for a good thirty minutes, before her cell phone started going off in her back pocket. She had forgotten that it was there.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?" Sango screeched over the phone. Kagome had to pull the device away from her ear, then put it back.

"Calm down Sango, I'm with Sesshoumaru. He was at the club and invited me over to his place, I was going to tell you and the others but you were busy."

"I'm so sorry! I wished you would've interrupted to tell me before I had a fucking heart attack! But as long as you're safe, wait, did you say Sesshoumaru? Ice king Sesshoumaru? Your boyfriend's brother Sesshoumaru?" her voice was raising an octave with each question.

"Yes and yes to all the above. I'm ok though, um, he wanted to talk to me about some issues with Inuyasha. We have them straightened out now." She answered. She wasn't quite ready to tell anyone the new development, she had until Inuyasha returned in three days anyway. She'd deal with it then.

"Do you need me to come get you, or are you good?" Sango asked.

"No I'm fine."

"Ok then, be safe, and don't do anything I wouldn't do!" the last bit came out with a perverted air to it.

"You've been around Miroku too long!" Kagome said with a laugh.

"Shut the hell up! Anyway, have a goodnight and I'll see you later." With that they hung up. Putting her phone back in her pocket, Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru who she was sure had heard the entire conversation.

"Well, Inuyasha will be back in a few days. I guess I need to get my stuff out of there before he comes back."

"That would be wise, by the way, what did your friend mean by 'Anything she wouldn't do'?" he asked with a raised brow. He knew what was insinuated but he wanted to see Kagome turn pink again. She didn't disappoint.

"Oh umm, well…" once again fumbling her words, until she saw the smirk on his face. "You jerk! You knew!" she huffed, still pink in the cheeks.

"Little did she know our activity before the phone call." He seductively said, causing her to turn from pink to red. Shaking her head, Kagome just curled up onto the loveseat. It was then she realized that she hadn't retied her top yet, and in her movement to answer the phone the straps had slid off her shoulders. Baring her strapless black bra and half her midsection. Eyes bulging out of their sockets, she quickly made to cover and retie her shirt. Looking at her companion, she saw his half amused half aroused gaze pinning her in place. 'Where had this sex driven Sesshoumaru come from?' she asked herself.

"I'm sure you enjoyed the show." She said sarcastically.

"Indeed I did." He answered. Causing her to shake you once again red face, she sure was beautiful when she was embarrassed.

"So, what now?" she asked.

"We go to bed."

**Muhahaha...Do they go to the same bed, or to different rooms? This is the question, I will make a second and final chapter to show how Inuyasha takes it all and mmmaaayybbbeee...a lemon. Just depends on how well this goes over and if anyone asks nicely ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

"Say what?" she asked. Kagome couldn't believe her ears at first. Surely he meant that he was going to show her to her own room, right?

"We go to bed, I'll show you the way." He then stood and with her in tow, headed toward the huge staircase. Still unsure of what was going to happen, Kagome followed silently. After turning down a long corridor and going to the far end, they stopped at the second largest door.

"Wait here for a moment." Sesshoumaru said as he disappeared into the door next to the one she was standing in front of. A few minutes later, he returned with what looked like pajamas in hand. "This will be your room for now, here are some sleep clothes. We'll go tomorrow and get your stuff."

"Thank you, for everything." She said, then leaned up and gave him another kiss on the cheek. Then quickly went into the room, closing the door behind her. What met her on the other side, was amazing! The room was about the size of an average 2000 square foot home, decorated in blue and silver dragons. The bed was a queen size pillow top, with deep blue silk sheets. Kagome's jaw dropped, this one room was bigger than Inuyasha's apartment! Seeing two doors to the left of the room and one to the right, she couldn't help but be nosey. Going to the one to the right, she saw that it was a bathroom. Smiling, she took that chance to change. The room was just as elegant as the bedroom, large with a waterfall style shower and a Jacuzzi style tub. 'Oh I'm going to love my bath in the morning!' she thought.

Walking out in the black pajama set, a simple button up shirt and pants, she went to the other doors. One turned out to be a large walk in closet, with a built in shoe rack. As she went to the other one, she heard movement behind it. Curious now, she slowly and quietly turned the knob and cracked the door open. Eyes bulged out of her head when she saw that this door connected directly with Sesshoumaru's room, and he was in the middle of changing. Or rather, completely naked. It took her a few seconds, then she quickly and quietly closed the door back and stepped away from it. He was gorgeous! Sculpted from head to toe, and dear Kami she turned on. If she wasn't so scared of moving too fast, she might have jumped him. 'I'm not a whore, I'm not a whore!' she repeated to herself. But damn, as much as she had thought Inuyasha was fit and well built, Sesshoumaru was a God on earth. He oozed perfection and sex appeal. Taking a deep breath, Kagome crawled into bed. There was a lot to be done in the next few days before the shit hit the fan, and she needed a clear head for it.

Unknown to Kagome, Sesshoumaru had known when she approached the door. He was being intentionally sneaky, stripping in time for her to see him in all his glory. He could smell her reaction clearly, and it pleased him. He knew he was appealing to the eye for women, and he intended to use it to his full advantage with her. He planned to let her get comfortable with him, with his ways, then he would make his intentions fully known to her. The next day would be spent getting her stuff out of his brother's apartment, then once the cretin was completely out of the picture then he'd take the next step. Smirking when he heard the door shut, he was enjoying baiting the woman. It wouldn't be long, then she would be his.

The next day, after Kagome's luxurious bath and a filling breakfast. They left for Kagome's soon to be old home. Seeing that Sesshoumaru had no idea where his brother lived, Kagome gave him directions. When they pulled up to the complex, she lightly giggled at her companion's disgusted look.

"What?"

"This is where you have been residing?" he thought that the half breed would've lived in a better place, not a mediocre residence.

"Yes, it's better compared to where I lived before I met Inuyasha." She said and she climbed out of the car. They had decided to take his spacious navigator instead of the sports car, that way they could get everything in one trip.

"I can't imagine worse." He said with a sneer. Obviously not knowing of how bad some people lived when they had to.

"Trust me, this is luxurious compared to most." She didn't take offense to his words, if one didn't have to live in squalor then why should they know about it. She had great respect for those that survived on minimum wage and managed to get by. It didn't take them long to pack what little she had, most of her stuff was clothes and a few pictures of her family. It only took about five boxes to get everything that was hers, and after it was all loaded Kagome left the letter she had written that morning on the coffee table. Inuyasha would see it immediately upon entering, then she was sure to get a phone call. She hadn't said where she was, just that it was over between them and she was moving on. Now all there was left to do was wait, wait for the ill-tempered man to return. Over the next couple of days Sesshoumaru showed Kagome the lifestyle he led, taking her out to dinner at expensive places and such. She showed him that she was a good cook by making breakfast and lunches, then she had shocked the servants when she helped them with the cleaning while Sesshoumaru was at work. He hadn't been too happy about it, but when he saw how happy it made her to contribute he couldn't deny her. It was only on the third day she was there was the peace broken, Sesshoumaru had just slammed the door shut. Not only was he home early, but he was furious.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"He called me at work." He replied.

"Oh, I would've thought he would call me. So, how did it go?" she asked, a little scared to know how it had gone.

"At first he ranted about you leaving, and he demanded to know who would actually take you away from him." Sesshoumaru's anger was rising as he spoke.

"And what did you tell him?"

"I informed him that you had left him because of the abuse, then I told the incompetent fool that you were with me." He then got an amused look on his face that had Kagome curious.

"I'm sure that went over well." She said somewhat sarcastically.

"He threatened to come here and take you back, by force if necessary. I then told him if he ever stepped foot on my property he would leave in a body bag." She had to giggle at the self-satisfied look on his face. He was proud of himself for some reason.

"Do you think he will try it anyway?" she asked.

"No, because I know of his knack of doing stupid things I took the liberty of having him assigned to a position in the United States. He might co-own his business, but it was easy to con him into taking it. He should be on a plane within the hour."

"Well, I guess that ends that huh? If I had known it would be this simple to get away from him then I would've done it a long time ago." She said as she sat down on the couch, then a thought hit her. "Why are you home early if it's all straightened out?" she asked.

"I thought you needed to know as soon as possible, and I had something else to talk to you about." Seeing her confused look, he smirked.

"What?"

"Have you not been curious as to my behavior these last few days?" he asked with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Well, uh, I know you haven't been here often. When you get home is normally after I've gone to bed. Other than when you've taken off for a few hours to take me out, but you've always gone back to work."

"Do you know why that is?" he asked.

"You've got a lot to do at the office?" she ventured a guess. Though, the way he was gazing at her and his body language was saying that it was something else.

"No. I've been wanting to get this business done with my brother before I continued." He remained standing slightly in front of her, instead of sitting down. It was unnerving her.

"Continue what exactly?" she was getting more and more unsettled. He hadn't acted like this since the night he brought her home from the club. She had thought it weird, but had put it off to him being busy. Though, it appeared he was done talking since he stepped closer to her. Before she knew what he was doing, she was in his arms and they were heading upstairs. She instantly became nervous. "What are you doing?"

"Continuing where we left off that night…" he trailed off and she instantly understood what he was talking about. Along with her nerves on high alert, her body responded to his insinuation. Her mind supplied her with the view she saw a few nights ago, when she had accidentally peaked in on him changing. 'Oh God!' she thought.

He leaned down next to her ear, without losing his pace, and whispered. "If you're still not ready, then say so now."

The brush of his breath on her ear caused her to shiver, and as her mind registered what he was asking they entered into his room. His room was done in deep reds and white, as well as large dogs. She thought it was fitting, but then as he nuzzled her neck it brought her back to the man holding her. Looking up into his eyes, she had to know one thing before she said anything else.

"If I consent, what will this mean?" Seeing understanding in his eyes, she allowed him to continue holding her even as he sat on the bed.

"It would mean you consent not only to this one coupling, but to be my mate as well." He watched as her eyes grew wide, most likely not thinking that he would be asking her this. It wasn't often that a demon actually mated a human, let alone one of his stature. But he meant what he said, and he knew this was the woman he wanted. Though one thing he was sure she didn't know, was that in mating her he would be extending her life span to match his own. She would stop aging the second he marked her, and she would die only when he did.

"Are you serious?" she asked. Her answer was him leaning forward to kiss her gently on the lips, conveying all his emotion into it.

**(Sexual conduct will begin, if you don't like it or easily offended then turn back now!)**

She responded instantly to his kiss, melding her lips to his and clutching his shirt in her hands. Of all the men she thought would ask this of her, it had not been Sesshoumaru. However, she didn't mind at all. She had thought she loved Inuyasha, but she now knew that it hadn't been the case. Over the last few days she had come to love Sesshoumaru, he was so gentle and kind. Even though he never showed it to anyone else, he had shown her. It was enough, she wanted this and she was going to show him just how much she wanted it. Pulling back from him, she placed her hands on both sides of his face to ensure she had his full attention.

"I accept." She whispered, then smiled and pulled him back in for another kiss. This time she slid her tongue along his upper lip, and entered when he allowed her. While she poured all her heart in to the kiss, she swung one leg around and over his lap. Leaving her to straddle his groin, which she soon discovered was bulging already. Moaning lightly when her core brushed it, she gently ground her hips forward. Upon contact she heard him growl, then his hands hastily gripped her hips and held her in place. The kiss became heated and frantic, sexual tension that had built up in Sesshoumaru coming to a head, literally. Gripping her thighs tightly in place, he stood up and turned to press her into the mattress. Breaking the kiss, Kagome reached up and started unbuttoning his shirt. Then with his help, she pushed his suit jacket and shirt off his shoulders. Splaying her hands out on his bare shoulders, she couldn't help but lean forward and kiss his skin. Hearing him groan fueled her on as her fingers danced down his chest and abs, to teasingly play with the waist band of his slacks. Trailing kisses up his neck and to his ear, she whispered lightly "I love you."

His eyes flew open, and he saw the love shining back at him in her eyes. Feeling overwhelmed for the first time in his long life, he captured her lips again. Pushing her hands away from him while still kissing her, he then pinning them above her head. Using his other hand, he caressed her ribs and stomach through her shirt. Taking a hint from her, he teased her skin at the hem of her teal top. She let lose a tortured sigh, and he finally gave in and slipped his large hand under the fabric. Letting her hands go momentarily to pull her shirt over her head, he instantly pinned them back once it was off. He felt his length give a jerk upon seeing her sheer lace bra, dark blue just like her eyes. Going back to kiss and lightly nip at her neck, he slid his hand from her stomach up to grasp her right breast. Kagome moaned and arched her back into his hand, begging him to continue. In all the years she had been with Inuyasha, she had never felt so cherished and loved. Sesshoumaru was so gentle and passionate, it made her want to cry in pleasure. Her body was singing just from the attentions he was giving her. She was itching to touch him more, but with her hands pinned over her head, it was frustrating.

"Please Sessh..." she whined, she was actually whining in want.

"Please what Kagome?" he asked as he slipped his hand behind her and unclasped her bra with one hand. Pulling the lacy garment from her body, then leaning down to take her left peak into his mouth. Causing her to cry out in shock and arch her back again, he also noticed that she was clenching her thighs. Trying to relieve that pressure building, but he wasn't ready to relinquish his torment of her body yet. He had waited too long for this to be quick, he wanted to take his time and learn her body.

"Oh, I want to touch you…please?" she managed to get out between moans. His mouth was doing marvelous things to her body, and as he switched breasts she raised her hips up to grind against him.

"And touch me you will, soon." He promised as he slid lower to lick and kiss her flat stomach. He didn't want to let her hands go yet, but he couldn't go any lower without doing so. So, deciding the sacrifice to be worth it, he released her hands in favor of unzipping her jeans. Instantly her fingers weaved into his hair, scratching his scalp lightly and bringing another growl from his throat. Once he had her jeans undone, he slowly dragged them down her shapely legs. Again his body responded to the matching lace panties she wore, now the only piece of clothing she had on. Starting to feel confined, he stood briefly to remove his slacks but leaving his boxers in place. Returning to where he left, he continued to kiss and nip her flesh along the top of the lace. He had to hold onto her hips because she was squirming so much, he didn't mind at all though. Slithering back up her body, he left his hand to caress her hip. While he occupied her in a passionate kiss, he slipped his fingers under the blue lace in search of his goal. A load moan let him know he had found it within her warmth. Applying a little pressure to the little bud, he circled his fingers around the bundle of nerves pulling another moan from her. After pulling the last of her clothing from her, he continued his assault on her lower body. Allowing his thumb to take over, he glided his index and middle finger lower and into her tight sheath. Her hips rose again from the sensations as she gripped onto his shoulders. Slowly, ever so slowly he moved his digits in and out of her. Wrenching more cries from her beautiful lips, while he had gone back to sucking on her neck. Giving extra attention to where his mark would very soon be. Only when she screamed his name and her walls clenched so deliciously around him, did he pull back at all.

"Oh my…" she said as she tried to regain her breath. Hearing his deep sexy chuckle, she opened her eyes to meet his golden gaze.

"We're nowhere near done my love." He said as he pressed his still clothed erection into her. Making her eyes grow in size slightly, then she smiled as she ran her hands down to his waist band again. This time she hooked a couple of fingers under it, then started pulling down. Once they were both completely naked, Kagome pushed Sesshoumaru down onto his back. Much to his surprise, but to his delight she leaned down and started to kiss down his chest. She traced every muscle she found with hot kisses, slowly making her way south. Though, before she could go past his hips, she found herself pulled back up.

"Today my Kagome, I pleasure you." He said with a barely restrained voice. She could see how her actions had affected him, but he wanted their first to be about her. Smiling lightly she nodded, and allowed him to roll her back under him. She had to admit though, it was far too sensual having his powerful body looming over her like he was now. Lovingly tracing her face with kisses, Sesshoumaru guided her legs up and around his waist. Her mind blurred as she felt the first touch of his length against her core. She reached up to clutch his broad shoulders as he gripped her hips. Inch by inch he eased into her welcoming body, she was so tight and warm he had to grip her hips tight to keep from slamming into her. Even though he knew she wasn't a virgin, it didn't take away the want to be gentle and loving. He never took his eyes off her face, and as each emotion passed over her features he loved her all the more. Once he was all the way in, he lightened his grip. He began a slow pace at first, reveling in her soft moans and deep sighs. He felt as her fingers threaded through his hair, and her inner walls tightened around him.

"Sessh, faster, more!" her sweet voice reached his ears, and he couldn't hold back even if he had wanted to. The first hard thrust had her head rolling back and a loud cry left her lush mouth. The next had him growling again while her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, before long their voices and pants mingled together and one couldn't tell which said what. Grabbing her thighs, he pushed her legs up to lay them over his shoulders. This allowed a deeper penetration and soon Kagome was screaming his name over and over again. Each thrust in was deeper than the last, sending them closer and closer to euphoria. When her walls started to tremble and tighten, he gave a few deep and hard jerks and sent her over the edge. Not too long after she called his name in completion, he followed her. With one last thrust, he gave into the need to mark her. Sinking his fangs into her neck just as his body filled her with his essence. He didn't notice if she cried out in pain or not, but he quickly made sure she wasn't in pain by lightly stroking her clit again. Once the wounds were sealed, he moved to lay next to her. Not bothering to remove himself from her, because he knew that soon enough he would be ready to pleasure her again.

"I love you as well, my mate." He whispered into her ear as he held her close. Hearing her sigh in contentment, he allowed her to rest for a little while. Until his body started to harden again.

"You have got to be kidding me…" she said. She wasn't complaining, surprisingly she was finding herself wanting him again too. It just shocked her that he would be ready so soon, her last partner had never bounced back so soon.

"Do not fear, soon you will be groaning for a different reason entirely." He said at the same time as he pulled back and thrust into her sharply. Ripping a shocked moan from her lips.

That day marked a lifetime of passion, love, and contentment. They would live together for a few more centuries, while littering the world with many of their offspring. Inuyasha was never heard from again, and that was just fine by them. Many times over the course of their life together, they remembered that it had all started from a single dance.

**There ya go, my first published lemon. How did I do? Thank you for the reviews!**


End file.
